Yes My Lord
by xXOperation.CosplayXx
Summary: "Now, this is an order. Kiss me." He bent down onto one knee and placed his right hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." DO READ! YOU NEVER KNOW YOU MIGHT LIKE IT-Symmetry


Yes, My Lord

**Hey! I am Symmetry (Well that's my nickname anyway..) and I see you have stumbled upon my little story. :D I really hope you enjoy it! And remember to review, even if you hated it. I honestly don't mind flames. But if you do flame, please make it so it helps me make future stories better and remember that flames aren't nice! Also I can care less about spelling. Without further ado I don't own Black Butler. And yeah. **

"Sebastian!" Trying to stay calm or at least sound calm, as a woman with a black mask flew at me.

She was almost upon me when I was pushed aside. I snapped my eyes to the tall dark figure as I fell. I moved my eyes back to the woman who was now flying through the air. She hit the stone wall with a sickening crunch and crumbled to the floor. I flinched. Looking back to Sebastian, I saw him walk towards me. I sat up a little higher as Sebastian put his glove back on. He held his hand out. Quickly I placed mine in it and Sebastian tugged me up. As I got to my feet I tripped forward and landed on Sebastian's arms. I felt my face go red as his arms enclosed around me.

"Be careful my Lord." He whispered into my ear as his breath tickled the back of my neck.

Sebastian pushed me away from his chest and held my by the shoulders at arm's length. He studied me, looking up and down and up again. He started at my head, to my chest, my waist, to my knees, my feet and back up to my head, where my eyes met his. He held them there, or maybe it was mine that held his, I am not quite sure.

"Are you alright my Lord?" He asked, sounding genuinely worried.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. I gulped; he wanted me to tell him what to do next. Taking a deep breath I tried to growl, "Don't just stand there! Dispose of that woman!"

"Is that all my Lord?" He asked. Damn I thought he suspected something.

"No." I said, "I mean yes. Wait, no. I mean yes. I mean no. I mean kiss me. I mean what?"

Sebastian chuckled as he bent down on one knee and placed his right hand over his heart, "Yes, my Lord."

My face turned beet red and I sucked in a breath, but Sebastian stood, turned and ran. He picked up the women and sped out of them room. I released my breath and hoped Sebastian hadn't heard the last part. I leaned up against the stone wall and closed my eyes as I waited for my butler to return.

"Well!" squealed a familiar, yet annoying voice. "Looks like someone likes MY Bassy! This just won't do!"

I opened my eyes to see a burst of red. My first thought was 'Madam Red' but I quickly remembered she was died at thought of her butler and murderer instead. Grell stood in front of me, bent over so his face was directly in front of my. His hands were on his hips and his lips were twisted into a pointy teethed smile. I groaned and flung my arms out, pushed Grell out of my face. I walked towards the door, trying to get and away from him. Grell quickly followed and laughed, causing me to groan yet again.

"Go away." I told him, trying to put venom into my voice.

"Why? I'm here to see Bassy? And to claim my day!" He laughed.

My eyes widened, I had conveniently forgotten about that deal, but it had seemed that Grell hadn't. I burst into a run, Grell kept up easily. It looked like he wasn't going to give up. As I ran outside I scanned the area for Sebastian. He was walking towards me from a dark forest. His eyes met mine for a second time that night and then quickly moved to Grell. His mouth twitched into a smirk.

Sebastian ran towards Grell, his eyes looking for a fight. Grell stopped running immediately and squealed, "Oh, Bassy! Are you going to hurt me?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and swerved slightly. Just as he came up to Grell he pushed his elbow to his head. Grell collapsed and fell to the floor. I blinked, it has happened faster than I had expected. Sebastian turned toward me and started to walk. Lust had now filled is eyes and I was very confused.

"My lord, did he hurt you?" He asked, a smile creeping up to his face.

I shook my head. Sebastian was now right in front of me. I looked up at his face. It was lowering at a steady pace. I looked from his eyes to his lips, realizing what he was about to do. I wanted to pull away but I was frozen in place. His lips landed on mine and my eyes widened. Sebastian placed his hands on my face, pulling my deeper into the kiss. I closed my eyes and relaxed into it. Sebastian moved his hands from my face to my waist and he picked me up. I felt my back slam into a wall. Sebastian's lips moved against mine and for once I felt almost happy.

Suddenly he pulled away; I sucked in a breath, realizing that I desperately needed to breath. Sebastian looked at me and I felt my face go red again. He smirked and I slapped him. Sebastian looked taken back.

"My lord?" He questioned a confused look on his face.

"You stopped kissing me." I told him. "Now, this is an order. Kiss me again, and don't stop. Don't ever stop."

He bent down onto one knee and placed his right hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."


End file.
